Pure as White
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Alice Morin, a young woman who's life was turned upside down, literally. Died tragically and unexpectedly. Reincarnated as a white Rabbit. Escaping her captivity, tagging a long with a Raven, she heads back towards her home, back to Watership Down. But things get more complicated, for she becomes a prisoner in Efrafa, and meets the Genreal himself.


Pure as White

**Hello everyone, I like to present you with a new Fanfic, after my dear friend DONOVAN94 told me about the Netflix Watership Down mini series, I fell in love with it after watching the show. So my gears started turning, and now here I am with this wonderful mess. This will be a Short story (Maybe) depending on how many chapters I make. So please I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to my dear friend DONOVAN94 for beta reading this wonderful work, I would have not done it without her.**

Chapter 1: Rapids

"As Long as you are pure of heart, you speak the truth."-unknown.

**Chapter song: Missing by Evanescence**.

* * *

"Melody, stay away from the river!" Alice called out as she came over and picked up the five year old. The child groaned, crossing her arms with a pout. Alice dragged her sister back at least thirty feet from the river. Safe enough. The pair of them sat back onto their picnic blanket.

"I can take care of myself." the five year old spoke with a glare on her face, looking up at her sister.

"Yes, but the river is running way too fast, and the storms only made it worse. So I am not taking any chances." Alice said, rubbing the girl's head affectionately. "You said you wanted to sit out in the field with the dandelions."

"Yeah, so…?"

"So, the river is off limits." Alice pulled out a peanut butter sandwich and handed it to her sister. Melody begrudgingly took it, opening the zip lock bag and started to eat it. Stuffing the bread in her mouth, Alice had to choke down a giggle. The girl looked like an angry chipmunk with her cheeks full of nuts.

Alice stood up to gaze into the horizon. The sky was just so perfect, and the breeze was just pleasantly cool enough to ward away the worst of the sun's heat. Alice was a tall, slim young woman, with long platinum blonde hair that was a little thick and curly. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and her eyes shone a honey brown gold. She glanced down at her bare arms, pale from being covered up over the long winter. Maybe this summer she might have time to work on a tan? After the summer, Alice would be on her way to college to take a course in ecology.

The only thing she was going to miss, was the little one beside her. Melody had yellow hair as bright as a sunflower, her skin tanned a shade darker from constant exposure to the sun, no matter the weather. For all children seemed to have an immunity to the elements that Alice envied. Come September, Melody would be starting Year One. Reception had come and gone in a flash, and all too she'd be taking the first steps of proper school. Alice had promised to take her on her first day before she went to college.

"Alice, will you come back from college? Or are you staying there forever?" Melody asked softly.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Please come back! You can't go forever and ever! That's not fair!"

Alice laughed, and pulled Melody into her arms. They ate the rest of the picnic and soon Melody was off plucking up any kind of flower she could see. Alice pulled out a textbook to pass the time. Her college had recommended it be read entirely before she started the term. All of a sudden there was a soft rustling in the basket. Melody paused as she turned and looked to see the basket shaking a little. The tiny girl shook her older sister's sleeve.

"Alice! Alice, something's in the basket." she squeaked. Alice tore herself away from her book and looked where her sister was pointing.

Nothing. The basket was unmoving and it was silent, just for a moment. All of a sudden, long ears poked out from the basket's top and then a head. It was a Rabbit! It wiggled it's little nose sniffing the air. It was a mangy looking thing, its fur grey and the hackles black and raggedy. It had something in its mouth, it was their bag of baby carrots.

"HEY!" Melody cried out, getting up "Those are mine!"

The rabbit got spooked as it jumped out of the basket and started to run away from the two girls. But it didn't stop Melody chasing after it.

Alice could only laugh as she watched her little sister run in circles after the rabbit. It looked like the rabbit knew Melody would never catch up whatsoever. The Rabbit then dashed for the river, and all Alice's amusement vanished. She gasped and leapt up after her sister.

"MELODY, STOP!" Alice cried out.

The Rabbit was way too close to the river and Melody blindly followed after it, determined to get her bag of baby Carrots. The Rabbit headed towards the edge. Melody closed in, ready to catch it. But it made a hard right at the last moment, causing the little girl to trip on her feet and cry out as she saw the roaring water below. But then she felt a hand grip onto her wrist, halting her fall. Wide eyed, she turned and saw it was her sister, grabbing hold of her. She felt Alice pull her back and threw her to safer ground. Melody fell on her back with a thud, creating a dust cloud.

"Oh thank goodness." Alice spoke softly. Thankful that she was lucky to save her sister in time.

But then Alice felt her ankle be bumped, a push at the right spot where her footing was precarious on the rocks. Her body pitched to the side, the rocky edge crumbling under her weight! Alice felt time slow down. She watched her sister's face morph into pure shock and then fright as she screamed. And the last thing she saw was the Rabbit stood on the rocks, with the bag of baby carrots forgotten at its feet, watching her fall to her death.

She then felt her body be swallowed by the rapid roaring river, sinking in and going with the current. Above, Melody screamed in fear and ran alongside the edge to see if she could find Alice. All of a sudden, she saw a head poke out of the water - Alice at last! She struggled to stay up at the surface, gasping for air, coughing and failing her arms. She tried to swim to the edge but the current was too strong, as if chains was pulling her away from safety.

"HELP! HELP!" Melody cried out across the river towards the road where people would notice a poor little girl screaming for help. And it did get their attention, as everyone stopped what they were doing to search for the source of such distress. They looked into the river to where the child was pointing and saw the body floating down the current. Upon noticing the girl, they all cried out in shock. One grabbed a phone and quickly called 999 as everyone did their best to get something for poor Alice to grab on.

"HANG ON, LASSIE!" Someone cried out. It was a huge man coming down with some rope as he quickly tied it to a post next to the road and threw it towards the river. "GRAB ON!"

Alice franticly saw the rope and did her best to swim towards it. She grabbed hold of it. Desperately gripping onto it, she tried using her hands to pull herself towards land. The Man at the edge of the river was close as he came to her and held his hand out for her to take.

Alice was close! She could picture it: rescued from the river, dried and on her way home, safe and sound, maybe a nice warm bath and a warm dinner. Mum would definitely scold Melody to not do that ever again. But then they would all hug, mum and dad too, just to feel safe!

Just as she was close, her fingers almost touching the stranger's, she felt the rope give way with a loud "SNAP". All at once, Alice's body was swept back into the deep water again. It filled her mouth and choked her before she had the chance to cry out. The Man's face was horrified as he chased after her onto the edge of the river. He tried grabbing for her hand again that was sticking out but he kept missing! If she stopped panicking he wouldn't be missing at all, and the river's current was not helping either whatsoever!

Alice looked behind her as her eyes widened and saw they were coming to a waterfall! Alice panicked as she tried to head for the edge towards the man as she cried out for help screaming, tearing up and failing her arms.

The Man then finally grabbed her wrist as he tried pulling her back, but the water made his hand slippery as he had a grip of her sleeve of her dress, Alice tried everything she could to get her other hand to grab the man's wrist, and just as she was about to, Alice felt her sleeve rip causing her to float away. Just as she got to the end of the river, she felt her body move backwards in the air as she screamed from the top of her lungs scared and frightened seeing she was heading towards a shallow river as she shielded herself and braced for impact!

# # #

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand;

Long time the manxome foe he sought—

So rested he by the Tumtum tree

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

_"Yaaaay!" Said a small little girl, clapping her hands together "Again, again!" The little girl sat on her father's lap by the fire with a book in his hands: "Alice and through the looking glass." It was the little girl's favorite and she demanded he read it to her almost every night._

_"Alright my little Rabbit, it's time we head for bed." he said, closing the book and setting it aside. He picked up the little girl in his arms and carried her off to bed._

_"But I really, reeeaally love that story." She pouted at her father._

_"Oh I know." he said, kissing her temple "But the Jobberwocky could come and gobble you up, if you don't go to sleep."_

_Alice was quiet for a moment as she looked at her father while he tucked her in. He handed her a stuffed white rabbit, a little top hat on its head. She did have nightmares about the Jobberwocky sometimes, but everytime she dreamed of the creature, she dispelled her fear by wielding her own Vorpal blade and cutting it's head off. And when she did, she always woke up ready to take on the world!_

_Her father turned off the light and took care of the cookies and milk. _

_"Have a good night my little white Rabbit." He spoke softly from the door._

_"Good night, papa bear." she squeaked._

# # #

"Little White Rabbit... that does sound right... it fits your personality."

What was that voice? Alice opened her eyes only seeing darkness, there was barely any light but just fuzzy colors. She felt so broken and so... cold.

"H-hello?"

"Please don't move too much, you are very hurt... I'm afraid it will be permeint."

Alice was not sure if she was dead or not! Everything hurt, but her head was in a tizzy. She needed an answer on what was going on! Alice coughed and felt warm liquid escape her throat... was that blood? It tasted like metal. Alice was so scared as tears ran down her face... was she dying?

"I-I don't want to die." Alice pleaded to whoever was talking to her.

"Death comes on swift wings doesn't he?"

"Wh-where - ACK!" she coughed loudly, gasping for air as she tried moving her body. But she couldn't do anything... only look around and just heavily breath, struggling to survive.

"Little White Rabbit..."

All of a sudden Alice saw a white light from the distance. As the light grew brighter, Alice closed her eyes against the glare. She felt her breath escape her throat for one last time and felt her body became light and lifting in the air as if the wind carried her away.

# # #

There was soft chittering as the sun's rays blinded her vision, waking her up as she groaned. Alice opened her eyes rubbing her them when her vision was blurred. She saw lines in front of her... wait where was she? What's going on!? Was she in the hospital? Where were her parents? She didn't feel any pain, she was breathing fine now, and not to mention she was comfortable too. She must be in some sort of bed or something to that fact.

"HELLO DAISY!"

Alice jumped and around in fright. A huge face of a little human girl with short curly brown hair and bright green eyes loomed above her. That was not Melody! And how was she so huge?

"Would you like a Carrot?" the little girl asked Alice, holding up said vegetable and waved it side to side.

What the hell was going on! Alice could smell the carrot as it was waved in front of her face. How could she do that? She then saw the little girl slip the carrot through the wall of lines... and it took Alice a minute to think... was she in a cage? She looked down at the ground and saw timothy hay on the ground... and not to mention she saw snow white feet. She gasped and felt her face. No nose - only whiskers! Outside the cage, there was a mirror. Alice strained to catch a look at it... she screamed from the top of her lungs and saw her own reflection and saw she was a pure white Snow rabbit.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" She cried out, crying as she looked around her cage, she had a pile nest of hay, a bowl of rabbit kibble, and a water bottle on the side of the cage! She was a prisoner in a rabbit's body! She ran around in circles, scared and screaming bouncing from the walls of the cage.

"DAISY!" The Little Girl cried out as she grabbed both sides of the cage before it could fall. But nothing could stop the poor rabbit run around like mad. "Daisy stop it! What's wrong with you!?"

Alice was just way too upset, crying as she fell on her side into the hay... This had to be a dream... she was only dreaming as a little fragile weak house pet! This was not what she wanted, she didn't want this to happen... Maybe she was in a coma and would wake up to be in her parents arms. Yes, that's it! It was just a dream, just a bad dream...

# # #

"Daisy... Daaaaisy?...come on get up, Daisy!"

Alice groaned as she stuffed her face into the hay bed, ignoring the little girl. "My name is Alice, not Daisy!" she screamed out in her head. She wanted to scream and shout at the little girl that she was not a rabbit but a human being who was unfairly killed by fate! Was this punishment? For what? Was it for not following her father's footsteps on joining him at the bank and working there? Was it being so unfair to the one girl who didn't get the Scholarship!? She was not sure, she had no answers here...

"ANNA!" a voice called out that sounded like a woman. The Little girl, which Alice guessed was Anna, looked back and then looked at Alice as she opened the cage and grabbed Alice carefully. Alice didn't struggle, she was way too upset to be fighting back whatsoever. She let Anna carry her out of the room. Alice got a good look of the place: it was very much brightly colored. Bright blue walls painted with some stencils of flowers. There were many pictures of the family as well, they must be a photogenic kind of family because there was so many family shots of them all dressed up nicely, most of them birthday pictures or Christmas pictures. Alice then got a whiff of something cooking as she perked her ear up and lifted her nose in the air... bacon! She looked around and saw they'd entered the kitchen. She saw a huge table and saw a man who was reading the newspaper smoking from his pipe as well having a cup of coffee and had already finished his breakfast.

"Anna." The little girl stopped and looked to her left to see there was a woman there who was a little heavy set, wearing a pink and yellow polka dotted dress, her hair black and curly, she didn't turn as she was still cooking "You know little Daisy is not allowed in the kitchen."

"But mama, she is sad." Anna said to her mother. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been like this for three days."

"Has she been eating?" A male voice asked Anna. The father set the newspaper down to show the top of his head was bald only to have little bit of hair halfway circle the back of his head with brown sideburns.

"Yes, and she has been drinking but she... she isn't moving around or hoping." Anna answered looking at Alice. Alice was listening though but she still was drooping in the girl's arms.

The Father hummed softly, watching the rabbit over the lip of his glasses. "Tell you what sweet pea, why don't we make a pen for our little Daisy?" he suggested "So she can go outside during the day, and then when it's night time we can bring her inside, so no predators can get her."

Alice blinked, outside!? Maybe she could get a good look on her surroundings outside the home and see where she was!

"But what if she escapes?" Anna asked her father.

"Don't worry, we'll have our neighbor come by and maybe he'd be happy to help us get a pen for her." Alice felt a huge hand start to pet her little head.

"Oh thank you daddy, oh thank you so much!" Anna Squeaked smiling, holding Alice a little too hard.

'please stop squeezing me!' Alice thought in her head, squirming in Anna's arm.

"Don't worry Daisy, we'll get you nice and comfortable outside." She said petting Alice a little too hard again.

Just as Anna was going to walk away and bring Alice back into the cage, Alice heard the parents talking.

"Dear, did you read the paper yet?" The father asked.

"No, I've been a little busy with breakfast." The Mother replied.

"Does the name Alice Morin ring any bells?"

'That's my name!' Alice shouted out in her mind, her ears perking up.

"No dear it doesn't, why do you ask?'

"It says in the paper she just died five days ago from drowning."

Alice's heart stopped and her pupils dilated just hearing that one sentence echo in her mind... 'died five days ago...' No it can't be, no she can't be dead! NO NO! This was just a dream! All a dream! It was just a nightmare!

"That's awful!" The Mother cried out.

I'M ALIVE I'M NOT DEAD! PLEASE WAKE UP ALICE! PLEASE WAKE UP!


End file.
